First Encounter
by bellgem
Summary: How Scout met Saxton Hale for the first time.


One day Scout was just farting around being his Scout self until he heard a loud knock at the front door. Being Scout, and not that smart, he wondered what was going down. He meandered towards the door and heard something coming from the other side. It sounded like someone yelling in the distance, coming closer and closer until it was right on top of him. Suddenly, the door was kicked in, and a big, burly Australian man came flying though, screaming;

"SAXTON HAAAALLLLLEEEEE!" Scout was thrown back on his ass by the force given off by the door bursting open

He gazed up in amazement. He had never seen such a display of manliness and Australianess all in one package before. The man continued screaming, not noticing Scout sitting there, rubbing his ass that hurt from slamming into the ground. Finally, Scout said something.

"Ey, what the hell do ya think ya doin', 'round 'ere…busting doors of hinges and stuff, what the fuck man?"

"Ha Ha Ha", said Saxton Hale. He was laughing…but it wasn't any normal laugh. It was the kind of laugh that meant he's ready to bust up some hippies for the hell of it. It meant someone was gonna get knocked out for his pleasure, and by God that person was gonna be Scout whether he knew it or not.

"Wh-What'cha laughin' for, Aussie?" Scout stuttered out. Scout assumed the man was Australian as his chest hair grew in the shape of Australia. It only made sense. Saxton Hale continued to laugh. It was making Scout uncomfortable. He had been laughing for nearly two minutes straight and hadn't stopped to take a breath yet. Then, Saxton Hale whipped his head around to stare the boy down. This made Scout even more uncomfortable than before.

Saxton Hale just stared at Scout for a long time, and Scout started to shift around out of discomfort. Then he started to get up, figuring Saxton Hale's heart had probably just given out from trying to pump blood through all those muscles. There was a quiet hum that started coming from Saxton Hale. A hum that became a whisper, then a normal talking voice, then a yell, then a bellow. The whole base was shaking and Scout was barely able to stand up.

"_**SAXTON HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEE"**_

In a flash, Saxton Hale was on top of Scout. He moved quicker than a fat boy running to a chocolate fountain at Golden Corral. Scout was flustered and started babbling

"'Ey, 'ey, 'ey, what d'ya think ya doin'?" Scout babbled, flustered. He tried to push the Australian tumor man off of him, but Saxton Hale only laughed and leaned forward to whisper in Scout's ear;

"_**Saxton Hale**__"_ Then he proceeded to flip Scout over onto his stomach.

"Whoa whoa WHOA! What're ya doin'?" Scout exclaimed. He started trying to wriggle free. He didn't like where this was going. Scout thought to himself now trying to wriggle free. Saxton Hale laughed again, and proceeded to make his dick hard. He could make his own dick hard at will, because Saxton Hale gets aroused when he wants to be aroused. Fuck normal body functions.

Scout could feel the meat rod hardening against his tookus. Scout began struggling hardcore; he did not want to know what Saxton Hale was planning to do with that Satan scepter and he didn't want to stick around to find out. Saxton Hale did not appreciate the boy wriggling under him like a worm. He did not like worms, ever since the incident he had with them when he was a child. He shivered at the thought, accidentally goosing Scout and making him jump

"Never again", Saxton Hale thought. Never again would worms get the best of him, and with that, Saxton Hale's bologna pony burst forth from his khaki booty shoots, and slammed Scout in the rump. Scout let out a high pitched yelp, and frantically tried to claw his way out from under the Australian. He didn't even give two shits that his fingers were starting to bleed; he had to get out of there. Now.

But it was all in vain. Saxton Hale was on him too strong. It would be impossible to escape.

Saxton Hale pressed down against Scout, pinning him. He readied his meat thermometer's destination, and reached his massive tumor arms down to rip open the back of Scout's pants. When Scout heard the ripping, his eyes went wide.

"Aw heeeelllll naw…oh HEEELLLLL naaawww…Oh fuck." Scout stretched his arms out in front of him, with his palms flat on the ground, realizing his fate. He figured if he played dead, it would be over quicker. He squeezed his eyes shut and waited for the inevitable. Saxton Hale decided everything was adequately prepared for his yogurt slinger and went for the dive; straight into Scout's ass. Scout screamed, and Saxton Hale laughed. "Ha Ha Ha."

With each thrust, Saxton Hale made his dick grow bigger and longer. He slammed into Scout violently, each time breaking more and more of his pelvis. Scout did his best to bite back his tears, but it was too much. He began to blubber quietly. Saxton Hale paused for a moment to consider his next move. Scout wiped his nose with his hand. He choked out; "What're ya gonna d-" But that was all he could say, because then Saxton Hale began plowing his ass even faster and harder than before. Scout's pelvis was obliterated, and Saxton Hale's every-growing schlong rammed through his colon and into his chest cavity.

Scout was screaming and sobbing, and Saxton Hale guffawed like he had never guffawed before.

"Ha Ha Ha", he laughed with each thrust. Suddenly, he felt his doinker bump into something. He decided it was no match for him, and slammed it a few more times until he thrusted right through it. It was Scout's sternum. Saxton Hale's dick had just busted out of him like the chestburster in Alien. Scout was nearly numb with pain, but he looked down to see what had happened. He was shocked as he looked at his chest through tears and snot. He gazed down at Saxton Hale's rock hard mile long wiener sticking out through his body He was filled with jaw dropping, heart stopping terror, and then Saxton Hale came like he'd never cum before. It got everywhere. It mixed with blood, sweat and tears. It went up Scout's nose and into his mouth. Scout uncontrollably guzzled Saxton Hale's cum.

Once he was completely empty, Saxton Hale pulled out. He looked down at Scout's broken and mangled body. There was just jizz everywhere. Feeling like his job was done, Saxton Hale proudly ran out into the night, his dick flopping majestically, leaving Scout waiting for the respawn that would never find him.


End file.
